Balance (Element)
This element is not canonical, and the author is willing to permit any additions, including to the lists of users and powers. Balance is a fan created elemental essence, that is used by the Son of Gold and Darkness. Powers *'Elemental Manipulation' - The user can use other elements. **'Main Element Manipulation' - The user can use the four main elements Fire, Ice, Earth and Lightning on the highest level including the true potential. **'Secondary Element Manipulation' - The user can use all secondary Elements on the highest level including the true potential. **'Elemental Essence Manipulation' - The user can use the elemental essences Energy, Golden Power, Darkness, Creation and Destruction on the highest level including the true potential and all powers of the Overlord and the First Spinjitzu Master.. **'Fanon Element Manipulation' - The user can use all Fanon Elements on the highest level including the true potential. **'Element Granting' - The user can grant and remove the above listed elements to other people.(exept Golden Power, Darkness and Balance itself.) *'Dragokinesis' - The user can control Dragons telepathically. *'Onikinesis' - The user can control Oni telepathically. *'Body Switching' - The user can switch between his normal body form, human form, spirit form, dragon form and oni form. **'Elemental Dragon' - The user can summon his dragon form as his elemental dragon. **'Phantom Creation' - The user can create phantom bodys for himself. *'Matter Manipulation' - The user can manipulate matter. **'Quantum Level Matter Manipulation' - The user can manipulate matter on quantum level. **'Organic Matter Manipulation' - The user can manipulate organic matter, to create or destroy life. *'Energy Manipulation' - The user can manipulate energy. *'Soul Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the souls of others. **'Soul Stealing' - The user can steal souls from other people. ***'Power Using' - The user can use all powers of stolen souls. ***'Soul Connecting' - The user can connect stolen souls to their or other bodys. *'Reality Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the reality. **'Physical Law Manipulation' - The user can control and change all physical laws. **'Reality Warping' - The user can control the entire reality like he wants. *'Mind Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the minds of others. **'Mind Control' - The user can control the minds of others. **'Psionic Powers' - The user can use psionic powers, like telekinesis, and grant them to others. *'Space Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the space. **'Omnipresence' - The user can be on every place in the multiverse at the same time. **'Portal Opening' - The user can open portals to every location in the multiverse. **'Teleportation' - The user can teleportate to every location in the multiverse. *'Time Manipulation' - The user can control the time. **'Time Travel' - The user can travel through time in different ways like he wants. **'Time Line Creation' - The user can create another timeline. **'Time Line Switching' - The user is not bound to a timeline and he can switch between all timelines. **'Time Event Manipulation' - The user can change events at every point in all timelines like he wants. *'Multiversal Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the entire multiverse. **'Universal Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the entire universe. ***'Science Manipulation' - The user can manipulate every aspects of science. *'Power Replication' - The user can copy the powers of persons and objects. *'Summoning' - The user can summon everyone as his allay. *'Army Manipulation' - The user can create and control an army. *'Destiny Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the destinys of other people. *'Wish Granting' - The user can grant wishes to himself or other people. *'Hive Mind Creation' - The user can create a hive mind and connect creatures to it. *'Size Manipulation' - The user can manipulate the size of objects and persons. *'Power Granting' - The user can grant powers (form Matter Manipulation to Wish Granting) to other people or objects, but he can create rules how to use the powers. *'Magic' - The user can use magic. **'Magic Source' - The user is the source of magic. *'Balance Embodiment' - The user is the balance itself. **'Ninjago Embodiment' - Because Ninjago is the balance, the user is also Ninjago itself. *'Unity' - The user is one with everything. *'Replication' - The user can replicate his own body. True Potential *'Temporal Omnipotence' - The user can be omnipotent for up to one hour. But after he used his true potential he cant use his element until one day, and another day until he can use his true potential again. Specials The Balance Element itself is the soul of the Son of Gold and Darkness. If anyone other steals this element or gets it in another way, he cant control the element. the element controls him. Users *Son of Gold and Darkness *First Spinjitzu Master (formerly; briefly; partwise) Category:Elements Category:Fanon Elements